


Baby We're Meant To Be

by ThePandaFag



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, I'll add more as I go probably, Linked!Au, Masturbation, They like 17 or 18 idk, This might get more nsfw later maybe?, Woops, breeeliss, i have no plan for this, probably in chapter like 4 or 5, slow burn?, will indeed get nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you put on those earrings you formed a bond with Chat Noir. Not only as partners, but in soul. You feel his pain and he feels yours. The reason for this is so you can understand each other better as a team. To truly work together as one, you must know your partner inside and out. But you only truly start to feel this connection when you've worked as a team for a while. You may have started to feel subtle things recently, like pain when Chat Noir takes a hit for you, or you might notice a new bruise you don't remember getting. These feelings will get stronger over time, and you'll even be able to feel how they're feeling. When he's sad, scared, or happy you'll know. You won't know why but you'll feel his emotions as if they were your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/gifts).



> Uuuh I'm trying something? This AU was created by breeeliss on tumblr! Go check her out and give her a follow!  
> This is also unbeta'd so I apologize. I'm also using a computer that either likes to miss letters or add two more I didn't mean to. Have fun!

"When you put on those earrings you formed a bond with Chat Noir. Not only as partners, but in soul. You feel his pain and he feels yours. The reason for this is so you can understand each other better as a team. To truly work together as one, you must know your partner inside and out, but you only truly start to feel this connection when you've worked as a team for a while. You may have started to feel subtle things recently, like pain when Chat Noir takes a hit for you, or you might notice a new bruise you don't remember getting. These feelings will get stronger over time, and you'll even be able to feel how they're feeling. When he's sad, scared, or happy you'll know. You will not know why he is feeling this way, but you'll feel his emotions as if they were your own."

\--

"We're connected?" Chat asked walking beside her as they patrolled the rooftops. Ladybug had sent him a message on his staff telling him to meet her for patrol tonight so they could talk about something important. Worried, he left immediately to meet at their usual spot. When she explained the situation though, it only confused him more.

Ladybug nodded, "I think so? I'm not sure it's all kind of confusing. That's all Master Fu told me." She sighed and stopped walking. Chat stopped beside her trying to take it all in.

"Is that why I keep getting all these bruises? I mean I play sports but I just don't remember getting these." He asked gesturing to his shins. After a few seconds, a smile slipped into his expression.

"What's with that look?" She asked with a frown.

"My lady," He weaved around her so her was standing directly in front of her. "Are you clumsy when you're not a superhero?"

A small blush crept onto her cheeks. "So I bump into things sometimes, so what?" She huffed and turned away from him with her arms crossed.

"So does this mean I'll get to slowly figure out who you are under the mask?" He asked grin widening as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Her blood ran cold at the thought. "I sure hope not." She mumbled, as she brushed his hand away. "I'm nothing like Ladybug under the mask." She walked to the edge of the building and used her yo-yo to swing over to the next one. Chat joined her a second later.

"But my lady, you are Ladybug." He stated confused, and watched her walk ahead of him.

“But I’m not. My kwami is. I’m just… a puppet.” She crossed her arms and looked away from him. “Look, I’d just… I’d like to stay as we are now. Like this.” Her eyes met his again. “This is comfortable.”

Chat felt it.

He felt her fear.

He didn’t want to upset his lady. If she didn’t want to reveal herself, “Hey, it’s okay Bugaboo. I won’t push you.” Then so be it.

\---

The next morning Marinette woke up and began getting ready for school. She took a quick shower, threw on some freshly cleaned clothes, and grabbed her bag as she made her way downstairs. “Good Morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning papa.” Marinette walked over to her father and kissed his cheek.

“Did you finish that dress you were working on?” Sabine asked as she walked in. She had just finished baking a fresh batch of croissants.

“No not yet mama.” She sighed, “I’ve almost finished it, but I decided to make a last minute change in the design, so it’ll take little longer than I thought.”

“What’s this dress for?” Her father asked, putting down the paper he’d been reading so he could look at her.

“It’s just a sundress. I wanted to wear something new.” The dress was mostly white, but had a black trim, and a black sash belt. The last minute design was two small ladybugs on the sash. She didn’t have enough leftover materials to finish the second ladybug so she’d have to go buy some more fabric.

“Well you better get going,” Sabine said glancing at the clock, “You don’t want to be late.” 

She was feeling a little peckish, so on the way out of the house she grabbed a croissant. “Bye mama, bye papa.” She gave them each a kiss, before she left the house. But as soon as she stepped out of the bakery she ran into Alya.

“Girl, did you see the last Akuma fight!” The brunette excitedly shoved her phone in Marinette’s face. On the screen, was Chat Noir and Ladybug standing in front of Notre Dame waving to a sea of people.

She finished her croissant before answering. “Yes Alya.” She rolled her eyes and pushed the phone away. “It looked like a tough fight.” It wasn’t that hard. They took down the villain in under 30 minutes. A hard fight would last a day, maybe two.

“Ladybug was so cool! The way she snapped his weapon in half with just a flick of her yo-yo!” Alya gushed on for another five minutes before Marinette finally cut her off.

“Alya if I didn’t know better I’d say you have a thing for Ladybug.” She gently elbowed Alya, who in turn snorted.

“Hey, I love Nino and all but If I had even a split chance of getting with Ladybug, I’d drop him in a heartbeat.” She laughed.

“Alya!” Marinette knew Alya was joking, but the notion itself was appalling. Not to mention Ladybug already had her eyes on a certain blond haired civilian.

“Hi Alya, Marinette.” Speak of the devil.

“H-hi Adrien!” Marinette squeaked hiding behind Alya slightly. Nino stood next to him and, when he got the chance, gave Alya a quick kiss.

“What were you guys talking about?” Nino asked, snaking his arm around Alya’s waist.

“None of your business.” Alya said poking his chest.

Nino frowned, “Are you hiding something from me?”

Alya laughed, “Nothing at all! Ask Marinette!”

Nino looked at the bluenette, who only shrugged before saying, “Nothing at all.”

Nino wasn’t buying it, but he didn’t care. He trusted his girlfriend, “Okay, whatever. Let’s get to class before we’re late.” As if on cue the first bell rang. They all sprinted to class, just barely making it in time. After a scolding look from madame Bustier, they all sat down and apologized.

Only five minutes into the lesson, and Marinette realized she was already hungry again. Like, _really_ hungry. After another few minutes her stomach rumbled. “Did you eat anything this morning?” Alya whispered, after hearing the growl.

Embarrassed Marinette nodded, “Yeah, I guess I’m going through a growth spurt?”

\---

When lunch finally rolled around Marinette decided to head back home and eat as much as her small tummy would allow. Tom looked at her questioningly but decided to leave her be. Once she was satisfied she made her way back to the school. But it wasn’t even fifteen minutes into class before she realized she was feeling that pang of hunger again. She didn’t understand it, she had just eaten twice the amount of food she normally would. She shouldn’t be feeling this hungry so soon, so why was she?

Then it hit her. Maybe Chat wasn’t eating properly. Master Fu did say she would start feeling things he felt. She’d have to make sure to tell him to start eating better.

\---

Adrien was really confused, even though he hadn’t eaten much that day he felt really full. Well at least he did for about fifteen minutes before it dissipated. The final bell of school finally rang, and he began packing up his things, when he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder.

“Ow Alya that hurt!” Marinette said as she passed by him rubbing her arm.

“Well then maybe you’ll remember to bring your homework with you next time.” Well that was weird.

“Sorry, I got distracted last night working on my dre…” The girls left the room leaving Adrien and Nino alone in the room.

“You okay dude?” His friend asked, noticing Adrien not moving.

Snapping out of his thoughts he gathered his things. “Yeah, sorry. Let’s go.”

\---

Later that night Ladybug, opened her compact and sent Chat a text telling her to meet him. After about thirty minutes he finally showed up. “You called?” He asked giving her a slight bow.

“Aren’t super hero’s supposed to eat big meals?” She asked making him stand up straight.

“Excuse me?” He seemed nervous but mostly confused.

“I know you haven’t been eating correctly. I can tell when you’re hungry.” He stayed silent, “Master Fu said we would start noticing things about each other. I didn’t realize how far these feelings would go.”

Chat watched her sit on the edge of the roof dangling her feet over the city, then joined her. “I uh, didn’t think you’d feel that.”

Ladybug punched his shoulder, but stuttered when she felt it too. “You should take care of yourself better. Eat better. I don’t want to be starving even after I eat my own weight in food.”

Chat remembered earlier in the day when he felt full for about fifteen minutes. “Oh that must have been why I felt full. I’m sorry My lady, I didn’t know.”

She bumped his shoulder with her own. “Well now you do.”

Then he remembered the pain in his shoulder from earlier. “Well you need to be more careful too.”

She looked confused, “What do you mean? I eat the right amoun-”

“No I mean, you must be more clumsy than I thought. Earlier my arm was sore. I guess you ran into something? You need to watch where you’re going.” Ladybug looked offended but also off put.

“I-... I’ll try to be more careful then.”

Chat smiled, and patted her back, “Thanks bug.” He stood and stretched out his limbs. “Well I guess we should get started on patrol then.” But a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Wait I want to ask one more thing.” Ladybug asked with a serious expression.

“Anything.” Chat would do anything for his Lady, even if it meant his life. He could feel her worry, and it in turn made him nervous but he’d always stand by her.

“I think we should exchange numbers. Our civilian numbers.” She could feel his excitement, and couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “It’s for emergencies only. I don’t want to be at school, and randomly start getting hungry again. If you start starving yourself, I will send you a text threatening you to eat something.”

Chat couldn’t help his excitement. He would totally only use this for emergencies. “As you wish, my lady.

\---

It was two in the morning and Marinette was working on her dress still. She was having some trouble with the last bit of stitching, and ended up stabbing herself with the needle. She grumbled something, before sticking the appendage in her mouth, and began searching for her first aid kit.

A few seconds later she heard a ding from her phone. Confused she unlocked the screen and saw it was a text from Chat Noir. “Go to sleep, my lady. :3 And be careful.”


	2. Just You Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (=ↀωↀ=)✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow start but it'll pick up next chapter. Also I have the okay from breee to make it a little smutty so ayyy, it will indeed have smut later. Once again this AU was created by breeeliss on tumblr! Please go check her out and give her a follow! This whole thing will probably be unbeta'd but I like to reread my stories so if I come across something that needs to be fixed I will. Hope you all enjoy!

“Motherf-” Ladybug didn’t even get to finish that thought, before the Akuma they were fighting threw another barrage of books at them. The two hero’s dove out of the way, seconds before the books buried them. “Chat distract him!” The black cat nodded and leapt into action. The villain, Page Master, noticed and began hurling more books in his direction. 

Ladybug was sneaking up on the villain from behind, while was trying to figure out where the Akuma was hiding. He had so many different accessories on him it was hard to tell where it could be. ‘His glasses? Too cliche. Maybe the scarf? No it wasn’t important enough.’

Chat used his baton to block most of the hardcovers but as he got closer, his time to react got shorter. Eventually Chat slipped up and received a book to the stomach. He was sent flying back and rolled across the floor. This, in turn, caused Ladybug to grunt as she felt the brunt of Chat’s pain herself. The Akuma turned towards her and began throwing small paper mache shuriken at her.

Ladybug was quick to draw, whipping out her yo-yo and spinning it furiously in front of her to shield herself. She did her best to dodge them but one grazed her leg her leg, and another scratched past her cheek. She was backed into a corner, and couldn’t move away or she’d be torn apart by paper.

With her eyes clenched tight, she held her ground until the stars stopped. When she looked up she saw Chat grabbing the Akuma by the ankle. He yanked Page Master to the ground, from where he’d been floating, and held him down as best he could. She had to think quickly. The only other place it could possibly be was-

“Chat! The messenger bag!”

“Cataclysm!”

\---

Chat sighed as he sat back to back with ladybug on a rooftop. The fight was long, lasting about four hours, and they were exhausted to say the least. Every time one of them would get hit the other would feel it, and if he was being honest?

It was annoying.

“Chat you have to be less reckless during battle.” Ladybug finally said, as she rubbed her shoulder. He could tell she was extremely sore from all the blows he had received.

“I’m sorry, my lady.”

“Is this what you do every fight?” She asked leaning her head against his. “When I say distract him, you just jump in harm’s way?”

Chat shrugged, “What else am I supposed to do? I get the job done.”

Ladybug huffed, “Well that’s got to change. I’m not like you, I don’t just take blows all the time. I have to be stealthy.” She looked over to the setting sun.

“What should we do then?” Chat asked, not wanting to cause Ladybug any harm, “I mean it’s not like we can just stop being heros.”

Ladybug thought for a few moments. Whatever one of them did he other one felt it too. It was truly a test of their abilities. From the last battle she learned two things; they were clumsy, and reckless. She was beginning to see the reason for this “bond” stuff. “Maybe we should schedule sparring sessions. We can fight each other and learn the others battle tactics.”

She felt, rather than saw Chat turn to look at her. “You sure bug? I mean I’m all for it but I’m pretty sure I’d win in fair fight.”

“Excuse me?” Ladybug sat forward quickly, causing Chat to fall back, hitting the gravel.

“Okay, ow.”

“Who was it that had to save you from being controlled by an akumatized victim? Four times?!” She grumbled.

Chat sat up and rubbed his head, “Well that’s why I said a fair fight. Come on bugaboo, you may purify the butterflies, but we all know who the muscle of the team is.” He grinned, flexing his biceps.

“You do realize when you were being controlled by Dark Cupid, you literally tried to kill me. You activated cataclysm, and tried to kill me.” She frowned crossing her arms, now standing in front of him.

“But that wasn’t me. That was Dark Cupid controlling me.”

She rolled her eyes and helped him up. “Well, whatever. You can prove yourself at one of our sparring meets.” She checked the time on her compact and sighed. “I have to go. Do you think you can handle patrol alone tonight?”

Chat Noir smiled and kissed her knuckle, “Of course my lady..

Taking her hand back she walked to the edge of the building, grabbing her yo-yo. “I’ll text you tonight about the meeting time.” She waved him off and swung out into the city.

\---

Ladybug swung into an alleyway and walked out as Marinette. She began walking towards her house, ready to finish this terrible day. Tikki, her trusted kwami, peeped out from her purse. “You sure are getting comfortable with Chat Noir, Marinette.”

The notion made her raise an eyebrow, “What are you talking about, Tikki?”

“I mean,” The small god flew into Marinette’s jacket so she didn’t have to speak so loudly, “You’re trusting him more. Spending more time with him.”

Marinette just shrugged, “I have to, Tikki. It’s not like I want to jeopardize my identity but-.” She paused her sentence as she walked by a group of teenagers. “But if I want to take down villains still, I need to get stronger, and if that means having to learn a little more about each other, then I’ll tolerate it. A little.”

“That’s very mature of you Marinette.” Her kwami chimed.

The bluenette laughed, “Well one of us has to be, and Chat sure isn’t going to.” The two of them giggled as they reached the bakery.

\---

It was 11 PM, and Adrien was about halfway through his patrol of the city, when he noticed his fists feeling a little sore. He shook them out but the subtle pain lingered. ‘I wonder if that’s ladybug?’

Taking out his staff he pulled up the thread labeled Bugaboo <3, ‘Hey LB. Out of curioskitty what are mew doing right meow?’

After about three minutes she replied, ‘Wow that was so many bad cat puns I think I got whiplash. I’m working out why?’

The thought of ladybug working out, sent chills up his spine. Though why, he wasn’t sure. He should have guessed she’d have a workout routine since she has to stay fit to fight akuma.

Chat Noir: ‘I was just curious. I noticed my knuckles were sore so I wanted to make sure you were okay.’

Ladybug <3: ‘Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you on patrol. This is going to take some time to get used to.’

Chat Noir: ‘Don’t sweat it LB. Just make sure you stay hydrated. (=ↀωↀ=)ノ✧’

Ladybug <3: ‘Never use that emoji ever again.’

He laughed.

Chat Noir: ‘Anything fur you my lady! (ΦωΦσ)σ’

Ladybug <3: ‘Oh my god.’

Ladybug <3: ‘How are you even doing that?’

Ladybug <3: ‘You know what? I don’t want to know. Be safe on patrol minou.’

Chat Noir: ‘And don’t stay up to late my lady.’

It pained him not to send a heart symbol, but he didn’t want to push his luck. Just having her personal phone number was a blessing. He didn’t want to ruin it… yet.

\---

Marinette sat down on her chaise and unscrewed the cap of her water bottle water bottle. She’d changed out of her sweaty clothes and into a simple white T shirt, paired with pink, white polka dotted pajama pants.

As she got older Marinette had changed a bit, but pink would forever remain her favorite color. However she did take down most of Adrien’s pictures, and changed some furniture. Noticing as the years went on it was harder to stay in shape, she and Alya joined a gym together, but wanting to go the extra mile the undercover hero bought a punching back to hang under her loft, to exercise at home too.

Her phone vibrated next to her, and she flipped it open.

Chat Noir: ‘And don’t stay up to late my lady.’

Although she was glad he cared, she was also a little worried. It was going to take some time to get used to all of this, she just hoped it wouldn’t take too long. A knock at the hatch that led into her room interrupted her thoughts. “Hi sweety, I just wanted to bring you some dinner before bed.”

Oh right. After getting home she went straight to her room, finished her dress, did her homework, then started working out. Embarrassed, she took the plate. “Thank you mama.”

Sabine smiled and walked around her daughters room. “Is this the dress you’ve been working on?” The woman asked as she walked over to the mannequin modelling the work.

Marinette swallowed a bite of sausage before speaking, “Oh yeah, I finished it when I came home earlier.”

Her mother lifted the skirt of the dress and smiled at the neat stitching. “It looks lovely! I have such a talented young daughter.” Sabine gushed on as she looked over the sundress.

“Mamaaa.” Even though her voice was laced with annoyance, she couldn’t help the surge of pride she felt.

Sabine laughed, before she walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug. “I say it because it’s true.”

“I know.” Marinette gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, before saying goodnight. Her mother was always so supportive of her. She was happy that she gushed over every little thing she did. It let her know she was loved.

\---

Meanwhile on patrol, Chat couldn’t figure out what the warm feeling in his chest was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. Fun fact: I overuse she/he and the because I have a third graders writing level.


	3. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter* You're welcome ApirlJane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still getting started but I promise it will pick up next chapter. Also I don't remember but I think there are at least two references in this Chater.

“You’ll have to be faster than that to hit me, Chat!” Ladybug laughed as she swung up onto the rafters of the old warehouse.

“This isn’t fair!” The black cat called after her using his staff to pole vault after her. "All is fair in-" He swung at her again, but she ducked under him quickly and literally swept him off his feet. Her foot hooked under his and he fell to the floor below them with a loud thud. Ladybug let out a hiss of pain, as his back hit the ground.

“Sorry!” She called out to him rubbing her own back. The cat stood up then jumped up to where she was. He kicked her in the side knocking her over. He cringed at the pain in his side, worrying if he hit her too hard. “Don’t worry about me Chat just focus!” While she was talking he tripped her. “Hey talk about unfair!” 

“All’s fair in Lady and Noir.” (wink) He winked. She rushed him, tackling him to the ground before throwing a punch, but he was fast and rolled out of the way in the nick of time, and she lost her balance. Noting this, he swung his staff again, but she quickly recovered and jumped over it, sending a twirling kick into his ribs. He hit the far wall with a groan. When he looked up he saw ladybug holding her own rib, panting with exhaustion.

“Maybe-” She huffed, “Maybe we should take a break?”

\---

The two hero’s sat on top of the old building together. They made it a point to sit and talk after fighting each other, to clear out any anger they might be feeling towards each other after the battle. “How is your side?” Chat watched her as she rubbed her rib.

“You should know.” Her eyes were closed, and she was leaning against the chimney, chest softly rising and falling. Ladybug was a sight to behold for sure, and it made him wonder why he was lucky enough to be her partner. Ladybug felt a surge of affection run through her and opened her eyes to see Chat staring at her. “Hey, knock that off.”

Confused, he looked forward. “H-how did you know I was looking at you?”

She sat forward cringing a little at the pain. She’d definitely have a bruise. “I can feel your emotions Chat. You were being… affectionate?” She wasn’t sure quite how to put it but hoped he understood.

If he didn’t, he didn’t show it. “S-sorry. You’re just really beautiful.”

The amount of love that flowed through her was overwhelming. But it wasn’t her own. Chat truly loved her, but her heart belonged to someone else. “Chat, you know I’m not interested in dating.”

He sighed with a smile, “I know but you can’t blame a cat for trying.” A silence stretched between them, before Chat spoke up again. “Can I ask you some questions about yourself?” He felt her panic for a second, “Nothing personal! Just to understand you better. After a few more seconds of silence Chat began to worry he overstepped a boundary, but just as we was about to tell her to forget it, she spoke.

“Okay.”

\---

 

Ladybug felt Chat’s excitement, “Nothing personal.” She reemphasized.

“Of course my lady.” The black cat scooted around so he was sitting in front of her. “So I guess I’ll ask a question then you answer.”

“Then I get to ask one too.” She noticed his surprise. “It’s just to know you better, so we can better ourselves as a team.”

‘I can be curious too.’ She thought to herself, as she waited for him to think of a question.

“I’ll start off with something easy then… What’s your favorite color?”

The heroine snorted, “How cliche.” He frowned, and she rolled her eyes, “It’s pink. Same question.”

“Red.” An eyebrow was raised, “It reminds me of you, my lady.” She had a feeling there was going to be a lot of eye rolling tonight.

\---

“What do you mean!?” Ladybug yelled at him, gesturing wildly.

“I mean they were meant to be together!”

“Why? How could they possibly belong together!?”

“Hikaru loves Haruhi! Didn’t you see the way he looked at her!?”

Ladybug groaned, “She obviously loves Tamaki!”

\---

“Do you like bugs?” Chat asked.

“You realize who I am right?” Ladybug answered.

\---

“Do you have any fears?”

“I have a recurring nightmare where I’m buried in Camembert.”

“What?”

\---

Chat was sitting with his legs crossed now, and Ladybug laid her head on his thigh, looking out over the city as they played. He liked playing this game, because every time he asked a question he would get to feel a new emotion from Ladybug. “What about you? Do you have any fears?” He felt his stomach clench, and realized it wasn’t really his stomach.

“Next question.” She swallowed.

“Okay… Do you like someone?” When he asked her this, he felt warmth bloom throughout his chest.

“I do”

\---

Ladybug’s earrings gave out a warning beep, and she stood up stretching her arms. “One more question, my lady!”

Ladybug shook her head, and offered a hand to him. “Chat I need to go home.”

He accepted her hand and stood up with her, but didn’t let go. “One more..” He could tell she wanted to leave but this was the most fun he’s had in awhile.

Ladybug sighed, “Alright. Last one.” She watched him do a happy little shimmy, before thinking hard about the next question.

“Okay,” He looked her directly in the eyes before he continued, ”Do you like me?” Expecting to feel some type of warmth, chat instead felt heavy feelings of what seemed like, confusion, anxiety, and… something else he couldn’t quite name.

“As a friend.”

“No, I mean do you… like like me?”

“Chat,” She put her hand on top of his which still held her other. “I like someone else... And besides, if we ever, and I’m not saying we would.” She made it a point to say it as blatantly as she could. “If we ever started dating, it would only cause us trouble.”

Chat stepped closer, “Any trouble is worth it, if I get to love you.”

Ladybug backed away from him. “Good night, Chat.” She said before swinging off. As she swung over the city, she could feel her chest aching. But she wasn’t sad.

\---

The next morning came quicker than Marinette would have liked. She didn’t get much sleep the night before, and was still tired. The aching feeling in her chest didn’t stop until about midnight, and even then it took her another hour just to fall asleep. She yawned as she entered the classroom. “Hey girl, you alright? You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine, Alya. Just a little sleepy.”

“You need to stop staying up so late. I don’t want to have to be your mom and tell you to sleep every night. You know I will if I have to.” Marinette was glad she had such a caring friend but she definitely did not want that.

“No, no. I promise I’ll get some sleep tonight.” She said, as she sat next to her friend.

“You better.”

\---

Adrien was the next to enter the class, looking equally as tired as Marinette. As soon as he sat down, he felt that familiar feeling of warmth flood through him. He wasn’t sure why though, ‘Maybe it’s Ladybug? Maybe she’s with that guy she likes..’ He frowned and laid his head on his desk again.

\---

Marinette got hit with another wall of emotion. The same emotion from last night. Was Chat having a bad day? She’d send him a text after class. For now though, she would continue admiring Adrien.

\---

“I’ll be right back Alya.” Marinette waved off her friend, and went to the bathrooms, entering one of the stalls so she could be alone, and not get in trouble for texting.

Ladybug <3: ‘Feel better Chaton. Don’t make me worry about you.’

\---

Adrien felt his phone vibrate and excused himself, Nino nodded, and he ducked around the corner.

Ladybug <3: ‘Feel better Chaton. Don’t make me worry about you.’

The text instantly cheered him up.

\---

Marinette could feel the shift in emotion.

Chat Noir: ‘Sorry, my lady. I wasn’t feeling well, but I’m better now.’

She smiled. “That’s better.”

\---

Third period had arrived and Marinette was in math class. She didn’t have Adrien, or Nino in this class but thankfully she still had Alya. They were doing a worksheet, and she had just finished. “You may turn in your work to me.” Ms. Mendeleiv told her.

She stood up and began walking over to the desk, but of course she also had this class with Chloe, who decided it would be hilarious to trip her. Marinette fell and hit her wrist on a desk beside her. She was used to tripping so the pain didn’t phase her much, but the anger that burned inside her would be her end. After the laughter died down, she turned in her sheet and returned to her own desk, but not before totally innocently flipping off Chloe. Sweet Marinette? She would never. Which is exactly why she did. If Chloe for some reason said something, no one would believe her.

\---

Meanwhile Adrien had just been sent to the principal’s office.

Earlier, Adrien was in class with Nino, during History when all of the sudden he got a sharp pain in his wrist. It hurt so much, and so suddenly, he couldn’t hold back the, “Shit!” he yelled out. When the teacher called him out for it, he meant to apologize, but white hot anger seared him. He might have accidentally told her to “piss off” out of pure frustration. He didn’t know what came over him, and neither did the rest of the class. ‘He’s usually so sweet?’ and ‘What was that?’ and even, ‘Guess the fame finally got to him.’ was whispered throughout the class as he was sent away.

\---

After class Marinette received a text.

Chat Noir: ‘You made me say shit, and got me in trouble. You owe me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be NSFW in the next chapter wink wonk.  
> If you won't want to read the NSFW part I'll upload a second 4th chapter that cuts out that part. Just let me know.


	4. Say No To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how late this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so WARNING:  
> There is NSFW in this chapter. I honestly didn't like this idea at first, but when I went to try and rewrite it, I couldn't think of it happening any differently. But yeah I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry it's so late... Gonna bump this up to rated E just to be safe.

“Okay, wait...” Ladybug and Chat Noir where sitting on a billboard together, on an early Saturday morning. “So when I hit my wrist, you got angry and told your co-worker to piss off?”

“After I yelled out an obscenity yes.” Chat glared at the way Ladybug snorted.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry but-!” Her sentence was cut short, as she began laughing again.

“It’s not funny! I’ve never gotten in trouble at.. Work before!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She wiped away a tear and cleared her throat. “You’re right. I should really be more careful now that our bodies are linked. I promise I’ll take better care of you.” She smiled, and looked up at him. His face lit up like a christmas tree, and it made her realize how odd that sounded. “You know what I mean!” She said blushing furiously, “I mean, I’ll take care of mysel- You know what I mean!”

Chat’s snort startled her, as it was his turn to laugh now. It was nice feeling him be happy for once. She began to notice how empty he felt when he wasn’t around her. Maybe he had family troubles? All she knew was during the afternoons, he seemed pretty depressed, and at night he became especially lonely. Her embarrassment subsided, and she turned from him with a pout.

“You’re awfully cute LB.” Chat said dreamily. She didn’t turn to him, but he could feel her embarrassment flare up again. He smiled, “Well we better get this patrol on the way then, my lady. Unless you’d rather I go on about how cute you are.”

She quickly turned to him and held up a hand, “No thanks! Let’s go kitty.” And with that they bounded across paris together, searching town for anything suspicious. Patrolling with Chat was quickly becoming one of her favorite moments with him. She loved feeling how free he became. Like a weight had just lifted off his shoulders. She couldn’t blame him. She felt the same way when swinging around the city. No fears, no worries, no stress.

Just freedom.

The way the wind whipped past her cheeks, and how her stomach grew fluttery when she lifted off the ground. The freedom in knowing at any moment, she could transform and get away. That must be what he felt too. Marinette watched him as he vaulted off another building. He could definitely pass her at the speed she was swinging, yet he never did. He always stayed just behind her, and if he ever accidentally passed her, he would slow down and wait for her to pass him.

It was just one of those little things that she appreciated about Chat. He really did care about her.

A shriek jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked to Chat and nodded, as they landed and on a roof, nearby. “Any idea which direction that came from, Chat?”

Leather ears flicked back and forth listening for any scuffling, or struggle. “To the right.”

\---

They arrived on scene as a man disappeared around the corner. “Chat you take care of the civilian, I’ll get the criminal!”

“Wait, Ladybug!” Chat called after her as he helped the shaking woman to her feet, but she had already ran around the corner after the perpetrator. “Damn it, Ladybug…” He cursed under his breath, before guiding the woman to safety.

\--

Ladybug followed the criminal, who seemed to have taken the woman’s purse, into a small cafe. As she entered the store, the customers looked at her confused. She had to act quickly, “Okay, please remain calm. Did any of you see a man run in here with a red purse?” None of the customers spoke, but a cashier pointed very obviously with her eyes, to the men’s bathroom.

Ladybug sighed, “Of course.” She was a hero first, and a girl second. She walked up to the bathroom door and kicked it open, yo-yo in hand. “Drop the purse and put your hands in the air!”

\---

Chat Noir finally caught up to ladybug, but the criminal had already been caught, and the cops were pushing him into their cruiser. Ladybug was talking to the chief of police, and letting him know what happened. After a bellow of laughter from the man, and a sturdy pat on the back, he let her go on her . “Thank you Ladybug! We appreciate your help!” Ladybug waved them off and turned to walk away, when she spotted Chat.

“Hey!” She called out, rushing over to him, “Was the woman okay?”

Chat smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, she was a bit shaken, but she’s fine. I walked her to her house which was nearby. Apparently that guy had been watching her for a few days, then today he just attacked her out of the blue, and took her purse.”

Ladybug sighed, relieved. “Well, it’s good to hear that she’s okay.” Her smile always brightened his mood.

“Hey, Ladybug?” Chat asked, and she felt his nerves scramble.

“Yeah?”

“Do you..?” He seemed unsure as to whether he should as her this question. “Do you get scared when you fight bad guys?” A few moments earlier, he had felt a sudden wave of fear rush through him, but he couldn’t tell if it was his own or not. He had never felt it before, so maybe it had something to do with Ladybug.

Ladybug took a minute to just look at him before answering. “Of course I do.” She felt his surprise, and decided to try and explain. “I mean… I may be a superhero, but I’m still a person. I still get scared, and I think everyone should. If you don’t feel fear… Then how do you know you’re really alive?”

Ladybug was so cool. Chat Noir nodded, “Yeah… I was just wondering. You always seem so headstrong… I never even stopped to think, that you _could_ get scared.”

The heroine smiled softly, and fixed a strand of his hair, “I always get really scared when you get akumatized. I get scared that I might lose you.”

Chat’s eyes grew wide, a blush creeping up his neck. “Ladybug…”

Realizing what she had just done, she yanked her hand back to her chest. “Uh, I’ll see you later Chat.” Forcing a smile, she flung her yo-yo and lifted off above Paris.

\---

Adrien paced back and forth in his room, as he tried to calm his heart. Ladybug worried about him. She cared about him! Of course he knew this already, but hearing it come from her lips just made it all the more real. He fell onto his couch, and sighed.

“Go to sleep you lovesick fool.” Adrien groaned, as Plagg floated into his view. “It’s already eleven, and you have school tomorrow.” He batted at the god, but Plagg was persistent, “And let’s not forget detention.”

“Okay I get it! I just… I can’t stop thinking about Ladybug. How caring she is, and beautiful, and devoted… She’s just so-gah!” He buried his face into the couch, as Plagg rolled his eyes.

“Just don’t stay up to late. I don’t want to be in your pocket at school and suddenly be crushed against your desk, when you inevitably fall asleep.” The black cat flew over to his designated sleeping area and disappeared under a small blanket.

Adrien sighed and got up, walking over to his computer. He flicked on the screen and clicked on the link to the Ladyblog. There was a and article about the woman who was attacked earlier! Someone must have submitted it right after they left.

There were three pictures, the first one was Ladybug standing at the front of the cafe. She seemed to be talking, probably asking about the criminal. The second photo was Ladybug kicking the door of the men’s bathroom open, though it was a little blurry.

Ladybug sure was gutsy, but she got the job done. The last photo was of her hauling the man out of the bathroom with his hands tied behind his back by her yo-yo. She was so brave. He always considered himself lucky to be her partner even though she was the one who had the power of luck. The clock next to him gave a small beep, signifying it was 12:00.

Adrien sighed, still wide awake.

He did have one option that he knew would tire him out. It worked ninety percent of the time at least. He shouldn’t have to be ashamed of his tactic, other teens did it too! Or at least that’s what he’s overheard at school.

Adrien walked over to his bed and shifted underneath the covers, taking off his boxers. After a deep breath he began.

\---

Marinette was sitting in her room, working on her homework. After leaving Chat earlier she ranted to Tikki for a solid five minutes, asking herself, “Why did I touch his hair?” then, “What is was wrong with me?” Followed by, “Why am I so stupid?”. Tikki simply laughed, and gave her obvious answers, which helped her calm down. She really didn’t want to give him the wrong idea. Besides, her heart belonged to Adrien.

It was about eleven thirty, when she realized she hadn’t even started on her homework. It didn’t help that while she was writing down answers, she could feel Chat’s obvious, overpowering love. He was so sappy.

Finally fishing the godawful assignment, Marinette stretched out her arms, then got up and changed into her pyjamas. It had been a long day, and she just needed a solid night’s rest. After climbing into bed, she grabbed her phone, deciding to check the Ladyblog before she went to sleep. ‘Oh great, someone got a picture of me going into the men’s room.’ She sighed and continued scrolling until she began feeling… hot.

Not just hot, but also tingly somewhere she should not be feeling that right now. She knew this feeling, but… She was sitting in the dark, alone in her room. The only thing she had done in the last few seconds, had been looking at her own photos on the Ladyblog. And she wasn’t _that_ fond of herself.

So why was she feeling so (for lack of better word) horny? She felt little prods against her nether regions and was beginning to get freaked out. Then it hit her.

The only other person that had control over how she was feeling… Was Chat. “I SWEAR-” She dove for her phone, fighting off another wave of pleasure. Her hands grew shaky as she tried to type her message. Her skin was on fire, and she did everything in her power to keep her hand out of her pants.

\---

Adrien massaged his erection, letting out quiet sighs, and stifled moans. He was getting close, just a little more…

Then his phone went off. He really didn’t want to answer it… But if it was an emergency....

Groaning he reached for the source of light. It was Ladybug! His heart began beating faster again, as he unlocked the screen, pulling up the thread.

Then his heart stopped. His stomach clenched, and a different kind of heat warmed his face.

Ladybug <3: ‘Chat… I really don’t want to ask this. But what are you doing?’

Adrien swallowed hard. Ladybug couldn’t feel _this_ too… Could she? He had two choices here. Lie and hopefully get off scot free, or tell the truth and risk embarrassment until he died.

Chat Noir: ‘Trying to sleep my lady. And you?’

He technically wasn’t lying. Another minute passed and she replied.

Ladybug <3: ‘Chat Noir. I know you’re not trying to sleep. Are you… Touching yourself?’

He could feel her embarrassment as well as his own. He knew he had been caught.

Chat Noir: ‘I-I’m sorry my lady...’

Ladybug <3: ‘Oh. My. God.’

Chat Noir: ‘I’ll stop! I’m so sorry Ladybug… I didn’t realize you could…’

Ladybug <3: ‘It’s fine!’

Ladybug<3: ‘It’s a normal thing that teenage boys... Do. Just… It’s weird. It makes it a little hard to sleep.’

Wait.

Ladybug <3: ‘Uh, wait.’

Did that mean he got Ladybug…

Ladybug <3: ‘Shit.’

He got Ladybug horny.

Ladybug <3: ‘Stop being happy!’

Chat Noir: ‘My lady. It’s a perfectly normal thing for teenage girls to feel.’

Ladybug <3: ‘Chat Noir, I swear to god.’

Chat Noir: ‘Leave the Kwami out of this.’

Chat smirked at that one.

Ladybug <3: ‘Just go to sleep you stupid, stupid cat!’

He has never laughed so hard.

Chat Noir: ‘Well in all seriousness. That’s actually why I was doing that… I have a bit of insomnia. This usually puts me to sleep.’

Ladybug <3: ‘Of course it does.’

He was about to reply when another message popped up.

Ladybug <3: ‘Well if it helps you sleep, then I won’t make you stop.’

Did he read that right? Was she actually letting him finish masturbating? Knowing full and well she could feel it too??

Chat Noir: ‘Ladybug, it’s fine. I really don’t need to. I’ll just lay here until I eventually fall asleep. It may take awhile but I don’t need to do _that_ if it makes you uncomfortable.’’

Ladybug <3: ‘No really it’s fine! If it helps you I mean…’

He felt like there was a little more to this than what she was letting on, but he wouldn’t push her.

Chat Noir: ‘If you’re sure…’

Ladybug <3: ‘I am.’

It really shouldn’t turn him on so much knowing he was practically touching Ladybug right now… Wait, no. He had every right to be turned on. He began again, rubbing his erection slowly, before massaging the tip.

\---

Chat Noir: ‘If you’re sure…’

Marinette was wide awake now. It would be a lot harder to fall asleep now, and when Chat put it that way, it was easier to fall asleep after masturbating. She sighed, and couldn’t believe she was actually typing this.

Ladybug <3: ‘I am.’

She waited. It was about four minutes later before she began feeling that familiar tingling sensation. It was weird, and it felt stronger now that she knew it was Chat touching himself. It shouldn’t affect her like this. She didn’t have feelings like this for him, but god, when she felt that strong wave of pleasure surge through her she couldn’t help the soft moan that slipped from her lips.

She lowered her hand into her own shorts, and prayed to god that Chat wouldn’t notice her joining him. She rubbed her clit in time with the prods she felt. This was so wrong; another wave of pleasure now doubled; but it felt so right. She moaned, and slipped her other hand down, slowly inserting two fingers into herself. Biting her lip to silence herself, she curled her finger upward, rubbing that sensitive place she knew so well.

\---

Chat definitely noticed a shift in sensation. His legs felt weaker and his left hand’s middle fingers felt warm. He didn’t acknowledge it though. He didn’t want to tip off Ladybug that he knew. He felt himself nearing the edge quickly, a lot quicker than usual, and scrambled for a tissue. He tucked his shirt into his mouth, and bit down a groan, as he came.

Falling back onto his pillows, he noticed a very _strong_ feeling of contentedness. But now he didn’t know what to do… Was he supposed to text her? What do you do after masturbating with the love of your life? How was he ever going to face her again?

\---

Marinette rode out her orgasm for as long as she could before falling onto her pillows exhausted.

She just masturbated. Knowing Chat Noir was masturbating too. She just masturbated to Chat Noir. “Oh my god…” Her phone dinged, and she jumped. Did he just..?

Chat Noir: ’So… Uh. Was it as good fur you as it was fur me?’

She was going to hang this cat.

\---

It was Friday afternoon and she called a meeting with Chat Noir at the usual spot. Chat arrived, but she couldn’t look at him. Not yet. Not this soon. “So let’s get something straight.”

He gulped. “Okay...”

She crossed her arms uncomfortably. “That was a _ONE_ time thing. I’m sorry but... You’re going to have to find a new way to fall asleep.”

“T-that’s fair.” Chat agreed, and scratched his chin, tail twitching nervously. A silence stretched between them. “So…”

Ladybug groaned, and rubbed her temples. “This was a bad idea. I shouldn’t have told you to continue...”

Chat cleared his throat anxiously. “Well, if it helps... I did fall asleep right after.” Another silence. Finally getting frustrated, Chat spoke again. “Maybe we should talk about what happened? I mean communication might be the key to this whole bond thing.”

“What am I supposed to say Chat?” She snapped and threw her hands up, turning towards him finally. Her cheeks were bright red, and her eyes kept dancing around his. “Oh, man yesterday was great! I loved feeling you touch yourself, while I tried to sleep!”

Chat felt a stab of pain at those words. It was like she was trying to shame him. “Don’t act like I was alone in this! You did it too!”

Ladybug turned as red as her suit, and he felt bad about telling her he knew, but she had no right being this angry with him. “I d-did not!”

“Yes you did! I could feel it through your fingers” He growled.

“Well you started it!” She blurted out flustered, “I was _trying_ to sleep, and then you did that! How was I supposed to sleep knowing you were masturbating! Feeling you…” Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“Ladybu-”

She let out a strangle whine, and buried her face in her hands. “What did you expect! I started getting all hot and tingly, and I could feel you doing it! It was like you were touching me!” Her eyes began to water in frustration. “And all I could think about was how good it felt! It was wrong, and liked it! I-”

Chat wrapped his arms around her. “Calm down Ladybug.” She sobbed, and pressed into his chest. “I’m sorry… It was my fault…” The amount of stress his body was feeling right now was overwhelming. “I knew what I was doing when I continued. I should have stopped. I’m sorry.” Ladybug sniffed a couple of times, and tightened her grip on his leather. “I won’t do it again, I swear. This is something we have to go through together. I can’t be selfish. It was a horrible idea.” He rubbed her back soothingly. “We need to be a team. And I need to respect my partner.”

Ladybug stepped back and wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry too… We both need to be careful.”

Chat gave her another hug. “I love you, Ladybug. As a friend. I love you so much. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ladybug, hiccup tiredly. “I love you too. As a friend…” She held him tight. “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I used a lot of italics in this one. I'm so embarrassed I wrote this. I haven't read any novels in a while, so pardon me if my grammar is a little off and I end up repeating myself a bit. I edited this like three times, so I think I'm good but idk. Hope ya'll enjoyed! I'll write the next one asap. Till next time, bye sinners! (p.s. if you haven't caught on, all the titles are references. Three are Hamilton and one is just a song that was stuck in my head at the time)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Did you like it? Should I add more? I'm aiming for 150 kudos on this one. idk gives me a goal. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
